As portable communication devices become increasingly prevalent, use of accessories (for example, wireless headsets, microphones, cameras, and the like) with these devices also increases. In public safety scenarios (for example, communications involving police, fire fighters, first responders, and the like) accessories may be associated with communication devices used for communications that may be both critical and highly confidential.
Unexpected events or changing circumstances, such as a broken short range communication link between a communication device and an accessory, may result in an interruption in communications made via the accessory.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.